


you are the life i needed all along

by neptuneposeidon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneposeidon/pseuds/neptuneposeidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>logan and ezra are peaceful i bed :,) they love each other basically. blowjob involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the life i needed all along

**Author's Note:**

> um im trash i love logan and ezra they are my sweethearts.
> 
> jill and haley's fault i hate them (jk luv u guys)
> 
> i had to research how to give a good blowjob
> 
> anyways title is from "futile devices" by sufjan stevens my king
> 
> voila! enjoy

Sun began to rise over the horizon, highlighting the mountainous greenery outside the window. Ezra looked towards the window, closing his eyes, letting the sunlight hit his skin. 

Logan's eyes were shut. His lips parted lightly- he looked like an infant at rest, so serene. All soft edges. Ezra knew those lips so well, like a second home. Like his only home. 

The blankets around them smelled clean, and it smelled like them, like a home built out of pillows and sheets. He didn't mind the idea of living on this world of bedsheets forever. 

Aside him, Logan turned, squinting before fully opening his eyes. Every morning, he could remember how much he loved him just by staring into his eyes. He went to bed and dreamt of them, woke in the morning and they were there. There for him to fall in love with all over again.

Logan was a natural by now- always running his hands in Ezra's hair like that was where they belonged. He nuzzled into the comforting touch, smiling lightly while Logan proceeded to cup his face, kissing him delightfully on his jaw. 

In turn, Ezra let his hands find sanction on the grooves of Logan's ribs, just letting his hands run over his body like they would running water. Feeling just for the purpose of feeling. 

The two of them were a picture cast into real life- something only artists could dream of. They were what caused people to look into the sky and see G-d for what he was, just a poet writing beauty onto the earth with an ink pen the color of Logan's hair and Ezra's pupils. They were archives of adoration found in crevices of bookshelves- the kind of literature you had to digest completely before you could fall back asleep. The kind that was secretive and yet more explosive than all else.

Without words, both boys pressed their lips together lightly. It was part of their mornings now, touching each other, kissing, just to replenish their memories of the times before. 

Ezra brought let his hand leave Logan's hairline so he could balanced on top of his counterpart. His bare back was exposed to the sunlight, and though Logan couldn't see it, he knew each freckle that dotted his back. He knew it like the back of his hand. 

It was so easy, the rhythm they had. Logan would never tire from the taste of Ezra's lips, not even after a million times, a million mornings. Logan reached up to Ezra's face and thumbed his bottom lip, plump from last nights affairs. He sat up, and the two of them sat criss cross, tangled in each other's legs. 

"G'morning," Logan mumbled, finally rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. This made Ezra giggle. "What is it?"

Ezra pressed his forehead against his, looking out from under his long eyelashes into his lover's, still smiling giddily. "You're incredibly cute. Way cuter than most, I think," he presented like fact, shrugging his shoulders like it was the most simple truth in the world. Nothing could be easier than that.

"Oh, come on, weirdo," he replied, sparking his own ridiculous smile, which resulted in a tumultuous kiss. They were alone without a care, the sunlight warming up their faces. Caution meant nothing.

Logan's fingers followed the curls in Ezra's hair, twisting strands forward and back, letting go again so he could smooth them back into place. 

Ezra began nibbling softly on his neck, right at the sweet spot where his collar bone began. Logan rose up to sit on his feet, closely his eyes once more and humming in pleasure. "Look at me, Logan," he whispered against his skin, breath hot. 

Logan responded, letting his eyes falling down onto the other boy's pale face. Ezra's mouth trailing down to Logan's shoulders and chest, not letting any space go untouched. He came back up to Logan's height and kissed him once more, letting his tongue slide into his mouth, left land trailing down to the waistline of Logan's sweatpants.

"What are you waiting for?" Logan ushered, pushing forward. 

Ezra quirked his mouth, not answering, just licking a line down Logan's stomach, making love bites on his hips, slowly pulling down his clothes until he was exposed. Logan let out a huff, fisting bits of Ezra's hair, desperate. He was already hard.

Logan looked down again, mouth fallen open, and he didn't wait any longer. He took Logan fully in his mouth, earning a whine. The warmth enveloped around him, and he felt his stomach retract in pleasure. Ezra let him swell up in his mouth, grasping at Logan's stomach, pressing his fingers roughly into the milky skin.

His tongue went from base to tip, licking a stripe up the center. Logan moaned lightly, pressing against Ezra's head, steering him to continue. 

He ducked his head down, taking in as much as could, pressing his tongue flat against the skin. He let his hand grip around the base while Logan shivered at the touch, head thrown back in bliss. 

He grasped onto the headboard with one hand, the other holding on to Ezra's head for dear sake while he continually took more and more of Logan into his mouth. He swore under his breathe, his body going stiff before he couldn't hold back anymore. His back arched and he let out an audible moan, Ezra still sucking him through as he came. 

His own hand had been on himself the same time, and Logan reached down tightly, forcing Ezra over the edge and he let go of the knot in his stomach as he closed his eyes in pleasure

It was obscene- come splattered on Ezra's lips and hands, the both of them pink and blotchy, huffing against each other. Ezra wiped his mouth on the back of his arm and retreated back onto the bed, throwing his docile body over Logan's. 

Logan was often more shy afterwards, just as he was now, his cheeks pink with gratification and something like love. "That was nice," he muttered, looking down at his lap where Ezra had laid his feet.

"'Nice'? I would hope all my hard work would warrant something more than 'nice'," he teased, laughing up at Logan with a joking smile on his face. Logan returned the smile, leaning to lie next to his boyfriend, using a clean hand to turn his face towards his. 

"You are my favorite person in the whole world." 

It was cheesy, but they were like that, and Ezra crinkled his eyes into a smile so wide Logan felt the world blur all around him. 

Every kiss still felt like the first one...full of excitement and happiness and the most pure kind of beauty that this life can muster up. This time was no different, and they kissed like it was the last time they would.

"I love you," Ezra would say.

"I love you more," Logan would say back.

(The most simple truth- nothing could be easier than that.)


End file.
